My Fang in Real Life
by MaximumRide12
Summary: One of my friends thought i should write a book, so i decided to start with my most prized, and special moments in my life. My first love. enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**How Can These Guys Be So Cruel?**

If you are a fan of Twilight or Maximum Ride then you know just how I feel. You always dream of that perfect Edward, Jacob, or Fang. You really like this guy at your school even though he is just a friend. You trust him and love him with every cell in your body. And you end up getting your heart broken in the end?

Okay so I had this guy friend who was so funny and always there for me. He could tell when I was sad just by looking at me. He knew exactly how I think and act. One day I went over to his house to swim in his pool. We were just swimming in a big circle over and over and talking about school and next year and stuff. (I had just recently broken up with my 1 year boyfriend on our anniversary so He was trying to cheer me up. It Worked). After we dried off and changed into dry clothes we went downstairs to play some guitar hero. He, of course, was super awesome at it and I had never played it. So he was all, come on I'll show you how. So I had the guitar around me and he had his hands around my hand showing me what to do. This was the first sign that something was different between me and him. Then we watched a movie, I don't remember which movie though. And out of no were, he asks me, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" I was blown away. I wasn't expecting that. My answer was, "umm I don't Know. I've never thought about it." He was all, "Ok just wondering." This is when it finally started. He sat closer to me after that…he put his arm around me. (Now I've never had this happen to me with a guy before so I wasn't use to it). After I left he asked me out. I had unfortunately been going out of town for the next three days so I told him that I would think about it over my trip. I needed to think because you no, he was my best guy friend and all. I had just broken up with my ex a couple weeks ago and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I always felt so connected with him, like he was the only one who understands me. So I made my decision and the day I came home I went back over to his house to hang out. I told him that I would go out with him. The look in his eyes made it seem like I had just answered his prayers. That night, I had gotten my first real kiss. And weeks went by and we got closer and closer. My friends even started to say we were the cutest couple. We would have our fights of course because what couple doesn't fight? Right. This went on throughout our whole 8th grade year. We had made it 2 months straight without fighting. Every time I was with him, I felt so much happier. He made me feel so important. ( I was playing softball for our school at the time so I basically wore shirts and jeans and sweat-shirts all the time, no makeup.) He always told me, everyday, how beautiful I looked no matter what I was wearing or if I had my hair up or down. He made me feel like I didn't have to dress up or act a certain way for him to like me. I could be myself and I loved that. I felt loved for the first time by a guy. For our 2 month anniversary he did something that I had always dreamt of... He cooked me dinner, my favorite, Fettuccini Alfredo. And another surprise, a red heart diamond necklace. I felt like he really cared about me, little did I know that I was dead right. That night, he told me that he loved me. (Yes I no we were only 14 years old but love happens when it happens no matter how old or how young). It finally hit me that I loved him back. Everyday I always looked forward to seeing him. We were inseparable. Then summer came. And the heart break begins…….

**( 10 REVIEWS AND I WILL CONTINUE MY SUFFERING STORY SO ALL YOU GIRLS WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE I MADE, AND TO TEACH GUYS A LESSON ON HOW SEX AND GETTING GIRLS IS NOT EVERYTHING!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So the summer of 2008 begins. We were inseparable. We would get together everyday we could! But, for one week or two, He had to go on a camping trip for his scout group. We got together the night before he left to spend time together. We both had never gone this far without even seeing each other or talking on the phone (no cell service). It was going to be hard but we could handle it. We said our goodbyes and I headed home. I had my best friend spend the night that night with me, because I was kinda sad. She always can cheer me up. We played guitar hero and watched movies. That morning, after breakfast, she was talking to her best guy friend. He was also my boyfriend's best friend. So we started talking to him by text message. I continued to talk to him for the next 3 or so days, because he was so much like my boyfriend, it was kinda like talking to him ya no? Well, we talked about anything, school, sports, whatever came up. He did ask me a few questions like, did I really love my boyfriend, and did he do anything that bothered me? Well I said yes I loved him of course because I did and the only thing that really bothered me was that I'd like him to get off Xbox when he talks 2 me on the phone but that was about it. Well, he goes and tells my boyfriend that I said a bunch of crap and that I was going to break up with him, WHICH I NEVER SAID! My boyfriend calls me the day he's on his way back home. He wasn't talking very much so I got a little worried. But I didn't worry long because I would be seeing him again soon. About an hour before I was supposed to meet him, he called. He told me that he didn't love me and that he wanted to break up. He hung up. I was devastated. I was crying immediately. This went on for the rest of the summer. But something even worse was ahead for me, the first day of high school. And having to see him with another girl. The torture begins.


	3. Chapter 3

My whole summer I was supposed to be looking forward to getting out of middle school, and going into high school, a true freshman. (AHHHHHHH). But next week would be freshman orientation. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him again. The only good news coming this week is the new Breaking Dawn book by Stephanie Meyers. It will be the only thing to get me through this week. But I didn't no that something bad was about to happen to my family, when I would need him again and he won't be there this time.

On August 2nd, 2008 (the day Breaking Dawn came out I no) around 12:30am, my grandfather had had a heart attack and was in the hospital, struggling to survive. My mother was devastated, he was her dad. We had to get to Huntsville, quick. We started packing. I didn't even think I just threw in the shirts and jeans closest to me. I was crying the whole time. I lose him, and now I could lose my grandfather? I don't know what to do anymore! My mom got a call from my Aunt. She updated us on his condition. She told us that he had been under for about an hour, and that we really need to hurry and get there. I could feel it within me. He was gone. We did get to the hospital though. God had made a miracle. My grandfather was alive, the doctor had fixed the back of my grandfather's heart and he was on a breathing machine. Relief swept through me. A couple of weeks later my grandfather was good and at home with my sweet grandmother. But tomorrow was orientation!?!?!

I didn't get any sleep that night. I had dream after dream about him, all the times we had had up until now. Then it turned into a nightmare. Over and over again. I was crying quietly. Morning finally came. I was panicking the whole time I was getting ready. But I had to hide all the worrying and panicking because my best friends Dannie and Kayla were riding with me. I could do that…atleast until I saw him. We walked in and found our old friends and said our hey's and I miss you's and how was your summer. I was starting to loosen up now that I was with my friends. But, of course, I saw him. He was right in front of me wearing a yellow shirt. God I missed him. Dannie, my bff, just goes right up to him and starts talking to him. They both were friends long before I knew them but still, it stung. He locked eye contact with me then, we both stared into the others eyes for a long time, until a girl passed between our stare…to hug him. I quickly turned away; I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. I wanted to get out of here, but I was just the beginning. After the principal made the announcements we went to the gym to receive our schedules. And out of my horrible bad luck, he was in one of my classes, Gym and he sat in the line RIGHT NEXT TO ME!! (If you don't do this, our school we have squat lines so the coaches can take roll). Could this get any worse!! YUP!! His locker was 3 down from mine. We didn't have any other classes, but our classes were like by each other so I would see him in the halls…GrEaT! Everyday I would dread going to gym, 4th period. He didn't even talk to me, not a hey or a hi. Nothing. I was so glad it finally was time to go home. As soon as we dropped my friends off I went into my room and turned my music up loud and cried. (I know it may seem like I'm just a crybaby and are obsessed but I am not. There is a difference between loving someone and being obsessed. And I loved him; I can't just hide my feelings. Well I can from the public but not from myself).


	4. Chapter 4

So for the first semester of high school, I avoided being near him. This was hard when I saw him 8. Times. A. day. He sat at the same table as me in the morning, then in the same section of bleachers in the gym in the mornings, then locker at first period, all classes by each other through 3rd period, then class together for 4th. I seem him on my way back from lunch, and then I have to freaking pass him to get to my bus. (My Life Sucks!) Oh and in between those classes I find a nice clean bathroom stall floor and CRY!!! This went on for about 5 months a.k.a. my depression month. Finally something I kind of looked forward to, the Homecoming dance. I had my dress and my dates were my best friends and I was going to try and have fun that night. NOT!!!!!!!!! Of course I was wrong because I always am! He walked in with…his…..date! A girl that is in my 5th period computer class. Every time I turned around when I was dancing with my friends, he would be there, with her dancing all over him. I was on my edge, even though nobody could tell I was breaking on the inside. That is, until they played………our song. As soon as I heard the starting beats I knew this wasn't going to be good for me. I grabbed my best friend's hand and told her to get me out of there…now. She didn't understand and was trying to talk to me when she saw me starting to cry. She pulled me out of the dancing circle and dragged me to the back of the room were I balled my heart out with all my best friends standing by me. They each took turns holding my hand and letting me cry on my shoulder, and getting me tissues. They were all just telling me to let it out. (That's why I love them so much!) Luckily, he never saw me that night. After I finished I decided to leave the dance before something else happened. But of course, something did. He tried to talk to me. He came up to me and my best friend and was all, "Hey guys, you like the dance?" I was looking down and away from him. I didn't want to start crying again right there in front of him. My best friend told him great and pulled me away to go meet my mom in the car. He was left starring after us…me. I (stupidly) turned around one time and locked eye contact with him, and in that one glance he knew something was wrong. He started to run after us but we ran to the car and left before he had a chance to ruin me more. That night, I was lying in bed just thinking about how differently the dance could've been. We would both be wearing blue. We would walk in hand in hand, smiling. We would dance around and just smile and look at each other. He would hold me in his arms and we would twirl for hours. He would whisper in my ear that he loved me. It was just a dream. I then cried again until I feel asleep.

The next day at school he never mentioned the dance. (THANK GOD!). He did try to talk to me though. He came and sat by me in gym. He said, "Hey. How are you?" and I was all "I'm fine. Why?" (Like I was going to tell him that I felt miserable!) He was just, "Well you have just looked really sad for the last couple of weeks. I wanted to make sure you were okay." All I said was, "My grandfather had a heart attack over the summer, I just get sad over how close I was to losing him sometimes." He didn't even know the whole story. That was the first time he had actually talked to me in 5 months.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later he broke up with his girlfriend. Finally he is single with me. I hated being single when he wasn't. Anyways, so for the next 3 weeks we talked more and more. It felt just like old times; hugs in the hall ways, smiles when we lock eye contact, remembering those moments. But this also made my depression even harder, because there was a risk of talking to him, loving him more, and then losing him. I didn't know if I could take that. Finally, he asked me out (again) a week later. I didn't know what to do. I knew on the inside I was dying to just leap back into his arms and let him hold me while I cried tears of joy. But, my head told me that he was just going to hurt me again. My friends helped me choose. They hated seeing me like that, so sad and depressed and invisible. They wanted me happy again. So did I. I decided to give it one more chance and I said yes. I promised to myself that I wouldn't let my friends ever see me like that again. It was just like old times, but better! He would come and sit by me in the gym, wrap is arm around me while holding my other hand. We would cuddle and smile into each other's eyes. He would walk to me to my locker then go to his. And be right back by me. He would walk me to class, holding my books for me. (This was only like 10 steps but still sweet). We would give each other a hug for you know, see you after class and stuff. We would walk to 2nd period together and stop in the stairway to give a kiss (*wink *wink). I'd see him again after 2nd, going to 3rd…holding hands the whole time. Then a hug and a longer kiss before we separated. I would see him again in gym were he would run up and grab me from behind and hold me. We would both be smiling. Then I wouldn't see him until the end of school so we would hold each other and look into the other's eyes and have our own mind conversations. Then the (stupid) bell would ring and we would kiss and hold each other for a minute then smile and turn and go to our classes. After 8th period I would run to the bus area and throw my backpack down (He would do the same) and we would run into the other's arms and hold each other for awhile. We would take in each other's scent, feel, and look. He always smelled like Hollister Cologne. We would then hold both hands together and kiss. Of course the buses have to come so we would have one more cuddle, a kiss goodbye, and get on our buses. I was in heaven. I was so much happier. My friend's could tell, everyone could. We were inseparable. He would come over every weekend for the Alabama games (Roll Tide!) and we would go up into my bonus room to kiss and make out during halftime ha-ha. When the game was over we would watch a movie. He would hold me in his arms. I felt like that was were I belonged, just right there in his embrace. I loved him with every cell in my body, every pigment of my strength, and every beat of my heart. He had my heart, and I had his. I know this might sound crazy but we would talk about our future together. The next four years of high school, prom, college, marriage. I could see it happening. We were both still happy. One Sunday he invited me to his grandmother's house. She loved me already. She gave me a big hug and was all, "He never stops talking about you." I blushed of course. Me and him got away for awhile. He took me on a trail. We walked down it, his arm around me, mine around him, the perfect movie moment. We sat for awhile, just holding each other, taking in the moment. I didn't want to be anywhere but right there with him. Eventually we had to go home of course. 

In a week was the winter formal dance. I had my dress all ready. I couldn't wait. It would be our first dance together. We even practiced at my house... Because well I'm not good at dirty dancing (hehehehe). But I was able to dance soon!  I couldn't wait.

But then he told me a girl liked him. It wasn't a big deal but I was just curious about who it was. He wouldn't tell me. I started to get a little suspicious but thought that he would call me and tell me about it later. He didn't call. It was about 6 o'clock. I decided to call him. He only told me that it was some girl from another school. I started to get worried. He took 3 hours to tell me that? I was starting to wonder why he took that long to tell me. He wasn't making any sense. Then he started to talk. I didn't know this would be the last time I would talk to him as my boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

He said that I haven't been acting like myself, that I haven't been around a lot because I had softball practice. He said that I had changed and was different now. He wanted to see if we could have an "open relationship" and be together, but have some space and see other people if we wanted. WTF?!?!!? AN OPEN RELATIONSHIP!! THAT PHRASE DOESN'T EXIST!!! I was crying immediately (of course). I was furious!!!! I was telling him that he is the one that has been all moody and wanting me every second and that he knows I have to study and rest for softball so I cant stay up late. He is the one that flirts with every girl behind my back. Atleast I stayed loyal and meant it when I said I loved him!!! How can he do this to me??? After everything I went through? The last thing he told me before we got together was that he was never going to hurt me again! WRONG! It's us or nothing, no maybes. He kept telling me that he didn't want to break up. (I could hear it in his voice, he was crying too). Of course I didn't want to break up, but inside me it felt like all the trust I had for him was gone. I couldn't listen to my brain or heart I was just so confused and sad. I could feel him falling out of my arms. I felt us separating every second. I was losing him. And there was nothing I could do to save us this time. We broke up.

I hung up the phone after our last goodbye to each other. I was shocked, miserable, furious, lonely, departed from my whole life. I was falling, and I didn't want to get back up. I had to face him at school tomorrow and that was gonna suck.


	7. Chapter 7

Great. School. Did I mention how much I hated it? How about how much MORE I hated it? YUP. I took my time getting ready; I was in no rush to see him…anymore. I took my time straightening my hair, piece by piece. Make-up took 20 minutes instead of 10. (I was really dreading this). I started crying so had to fix make-up again. I made my lunch, not caring what I put into it. I didn't eat breakfast (That's a first). I wasn't going to be hungry today. My mom was actually early today (oh joy). In getting ready so I was going to be earlier then usual (TERRIFIC!). The whole morning went by fast... Until I walked through the school doors. Then my life hit the slow motion button. It felt like I was taking 4 steps back instead of 6 steps forward. I finally got to the gym doors. I peeked through then and there he was, sitting with his best friend. Did he look happy? Or was he sad and dying on the inside like I was? I couldn't tell anymore. Every cell in my body begged me to turn around and run but I knew I couldn't run away from it. I used all my control to open the doors and force myself to walk towards the bleachers. His head was in his hands until he heard me walking up, then his head came up and met my eyes. His looked like he wanted to cry, but he was holding it back. Mine were probably the same, except one tear that was running down my face. I wiped it off quickly before anyone could notice. A couple of my friends met me to give our usual good morning hugs and news. I didn't say much. Only my closer friends could tell something was wrong. I knew they wanted to know but I just couldn't talk about it there without bursting with tears. I just gave them the -I'm- in- miserable- pain- and -don't- want –to- talk- about- it -right now- look.

Now came something harder then I new. I had to go up the bleachers and give him his jacket back. This was over my control limit. After wearing it when I was lonely, smelling his scent when I missed him, I was going to have to give it up. I wanted to get a friend to do it but that would make me a coward. I had to do it… And I didn't think I was going to be able to. I took one last hug and sniff of his jacket. I forced myself to stand up and take my first step towards the bottom step of the bleachers. Left, Right, was all I was thinking. Just get yourself up there, toss the jacket in his lap and get down of the bleachers quick. Once I got to his row, I turned slowly on my heels and walked slowly across to where he was sitting. His head was down but I could tell he was looking at me through the corner of his eye. He knew what was coming. I stood in front of him and took a deep breath. "Here," I said, handing him the jacket. "Thanks, (pause) and… I'm Sorry." He said. "Me too." I responded. And that was the end of us. I turned to walk down the stairs, tears in my eyes. I took one last glance back at him….nothing. He was joking with his friend about how "lame" I was. My heart shattered. I ran down the stairs, passed my friends, into the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and cried my heart out. (Or what was left of it). My two best friends came running in asking what was wrong on the other side of the door. I Let them in and told them what had just happened. They held me and told me it was going to be ok that I didn't need him anyways, and to just let it all out. (Yea right). They knew I needed him; they were just trying to comfort me. I finally finished and got up to fix my make-up...or what was left of it.  Now I had to go see him at my locker? I got about half of my face cleared of tear stains then I just left it. There was no point in fixing it now. I just wiped my hands off and went to my locker. I locked my eyes on my math book in the back of my locker the whole time. I never wanted to even glance at the person next to me, because I knew that I would look and that wouldn't help me at all. But of course, he came up to me. (My eye make-up had run down onto my upper cheek, so he would know I had been crying…great). "Hey, can we talk?" He said. "…why would we need to talk, there is no point." I said. He pulled me out of my safe haven inside my locker to look me in my wet eyes. "I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to hurt you this way." He said. "Well, I guess you never know what could happen these days." I said.

"Please just… can we talk about it? It's just a misunderstanding, we can fix this. I Promise. I love you and can't live without you." He said. "Just a misunderstanding? You were flirting with other girls, and then calling me the different person? Look what you have become. I don't even know you anymore, and I knew you the best! We can't fix this. I love you more then you even know and cannot live without you and I mean it. You can't just say that to me and expect everything to be fine again. You have to MEAN IT! OR IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! I can't do this anymore. I can't take anymore heart break form you. Just forget everything and find another girlfriend, I'm sure you will since you can't go 24 hours without having one." I said. I slammed my locker and ran passed him to my class. I threw my backpack down and books and covered my head with my arms on my desk and cried quietly. This was me dying on the inside, and this time he could see what he had done. I hope it scarred him for life. Because no girl should go through this, especially me. But that doesn't mean all the pain will go away, unfortunately.  I was stuck in New Moon (Stephanie Meyers 2nd book in the Twilight series)/Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports(James Patterson's 3rd book in the Maximum ride series) , except I didn't have a Jacob to be with, or an Edward to save and I was separated from My Fang…

FOREVER


	8. Chapter 8

Up to this day, I still wake up every morning aching to see him. When I get to school, I always take a deep breath before I walk into the gym because I know he will be there. I can't help but look at him, when one of his girl "friends" is all over him and he is just taking it like any other guy would. It still hurts me. We text each other now, but we don't say much. Just the usual "hey what's up? Nothing much you? Nothing." People still come up to me and tell me that me and him still make the cutest couple and that we will so end up getting married one day. Yeah, right is all I say to them. To this day, I still dream about him and me, dancing at next year's homecoming, being so close to him, his arms around me, god I wish that would happen! He hangs out with my two best friends, and when he talks and hangs with them more than me, well I just feel betrayed somehow. Like he has stolen my heart, and my friends. I try not to show that it bothers me but it gets harder everyday. I've tried to hint to my friends that I don't like it but all they say is, "There's nothing going on with me and him, we just hugged." Yea but that hug means more to me then they will ever know. Any touch from him, a brush of the hand, a smile, a hug, means the world to me and he doesn't even know it. If only he could read this and understand what he has done to my life because he is the only one who can fix it…? (Unless someone else comes in and sweeps me off my feet *wink *wink).


	9. Chapter 9

OMG!!!!!!!! Today I found out that one of my best friends is going out with him!! Someone that has seen me suffer from him, cry from him, hurt from him!!!! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS 2 ME! Well, I can't blame her I mean, I did the same thing. GOD I HATE HIM!!!!!!!! So today we had a assembly for a talent show and him and her were like 2 up from me…great. Luckily one of my great friends, named Michael, sat with me. He could tell something was wrong. He asked and all I said was Cody. He didn't say anything else; he just put his arm around me and held me. Then I realized, in that moment… I could get over him. So over the weekend I thought less and less about Cody…until I didn't even think about him at all. All I thought about was... Michael. Monday at school, it was really easy to ignore Cody. I never knew that. It was just so easy. I couldn't believe it. I was over him at last. Now I knew that I liked someone else… Michael. And I think he likes me too because we flirt a lot at school (Te he ) we would text each other after school. Every time Cody came around Michael would show up and have his arm around me talking about how great I was. AHHHHH!  2 weeks later, Michael asked me to be his girlfriend. Now I am completely happy, enjoying life, and forgetting about that stupid a$$hole of a jerk named Cody. I LOVE MY LIFE!!! AND THERE IS ALWAYS SOMEONE BETTER OUT THERE! YOU JUST HAVE TO TRY TO GET OVER THAT PERSON AND THEN BOOM! IT HAPPENS!!!!!

**THE END**


	10. Chapter 10

NOT AGAIN... OH YES AGAIN.

Me and Michael ended up breaking up that Summer. We were just dating, we weren't going anywhere. So I ended it. I was just focusing on softball for now. Then Cody started talking to me again. He sent me im's and texts saying "What happened with us? Y did we do that? I... need you. Etc." Ah Hell! Great. So I replied 2 them... but usually like "you know what happened... you know what you did... I've moved on." I told him that he's the one who sat there and watched me suffer… ignored me... didn't care. Want to know what he said? "It was all an Act. I only did that so you had a chance to get over me, I didn't want you to hurt anymore. So I figured if it looked like I didn't care, then you would stop caring too and forget me." Ut Oh... Now what? Do I believe this… or not?

I'm such a dumbie….. O.o

I got back with him (yup im stupid... im a dumbie… this is going to be a big mistake…). We dated happily for 3 straight months (well...atleast we beat our 2 month record...). We were sophomores. About a month before the break up (duh of course) he changed. He stopped texting me... we didn't have near the conversations we use to... all we did was hang out his house... no dates… nuthin. We went to homecoming FINALLY and had an amazing time, perfect just the way I had waited for. But I guess I just wanted one more shot with him so I could have my closure… I needed to go to the homecoming dance with him to have my closure... so I could let him go. Well we broke up the day New Moon the movie hit theaters. (How ironic?) I bought us tickets. But I took a friend instead since we had broken up that night. I had my 24 hours to cry then I never cried another tear over him ever again. I moved on... I let him go. And 6 months later... I was over him. It was a relief! I was enjoying being single. I was just going to school, softball, and being with my friends. That's all I truly needed. I wasn't going to wait around for another guy. From then on, I decided to let that guy find me.

Little did I no how soon he would find me.


	11. Chapter 11

It was January, 2010. Alabama had just won the National Championship. I was getting ready for Varsity Softball. Then I started talking to a guy named Anthony. He was a junior. He was recently dumped by one of my friends for being to nice (she doesn't like to have good guys, clingy guys). So we had been talking and hanging out for about 3 weeks. I decided to ask him to our Sadie's Hawkins Dance (girls ask guys). A week later, the dance got cancelled due to snow (the first time in like, ever.) So instead he asked me on a date and we went to see a movie. It was a great first date. We had a lot in common and he was easy to talk to, he understood things my best friends didn't. On January 28, 2010, we were officially boyfriend/girlfriend. It was great. We didn't rush. We had our 2nd date about a week later. He kissed me goodnight. AHHH! He was such a gentlemen… he opened my car door for me every time; he opened doors for me, paid for everything even though I was offering to pay my part. We talked 24-7! It was so great! The days didn't seem long enough anymore! He would wait in his car until I got to school, we would walk in together hand in hand. We sat together with my friends or his in the lunch room in the mornings, always holding hands or his arm around me. When the bell rang we would walk to our class. We stopped in a stairwell to talk for a little while before the 2nd bell rang. Then we would hug, he'd give me a quick kiss and we would head in opposite directions to our classes. After 2nd period we would meet up again in the stairwell to catch up for a minute then head to 3rd period. After homeroom (I'm on my way to lunch, he is on his way to homeroom coming from his lunch period) we would meet in the courtyard to talk for a couple minutes. We would hug for a good minute and then hold hands while we caught each other up on the latest teacher story or homework assignment or funny story in classes. Then we would eventually have to depart and go 2 our classes. He would meet up with me after my lunch period and walk me to my next class. We would walk hand in hand. He would give me a hug and a kiss and drop me off at my class. I'd meet up with him on the 3rd floor so we could walk to 7th together because our classes were by each other. Then after 7th he would walk me down the stairs and we would talk for about 5 minutes or so, then he'd have to go home and I'd have to go to softball. These small moments are what I looked forward to everyday and so did he because as soon as we saw each other, a huge smile would come across our faces. It was so great! I was finally happy with someone else. He told Cody to back off and stay away from me and it worked (YAY!) He truly cared about me. We could talk about anything. We talked about things that nobody else understood and we comforted each other. We never fought because a fight requires being mad for more then a couple minutes. We couldn't be mad at each other more then 1 or 2 minutes lol. He supported me at my softball games and helped me cheer up after a bad loss. Then the first night he said I love you, was when we had just gotten back from our dinner date. After he said it, he gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever had. It blew me away. I don't know how long we were there but when we finally broke apart, we were breathing hard and we could see our breath (ha). We were truly inseparable. More inseparable then I was with Cody. 2 months later, in my Latin class he had a slide put up in my classroom that said, "Will you go to Prom with me?" umm... YESSSS! I was so happy! I was the only one of my friends, and a sophomore, going to the Prom a year early! I couldn't wait!

I found the perfect dress, a strapless magenta/ purple dress with ruffles. It was a princess dress. I got my hair curled and pinned up Hollywood style on the opposite side of my part. He matched me of course ;) We took plenty of pictures and then off to dinner. We had dinner with a bunch of his (now mine) friends. It was so much fun. Then the dance. We took more pictures and then we slow danced. That was so magical. He held me close and kissed my forehead, my cheek, and my lips. It was perfect. After the dance we went back to his house with the group for 12 flavors of ice cream which was delicious! Then we all chilled in the living room and watched a movie for 30 minutes. I and he lay on his couch, all cuddled up together. I could have fallen asleep there trust me. But then we had to get home. At exactly Midnight, it was our 3 month anniversary. He came up to me and said "Happy 3 month anniversary" and kissed me for the longest time! It was the perfect 3 month anniversary I have ever had! The next month was perfect after that. We talked about college, then marriage. The names of our kids. Our lives together. Then too much happened too fast. At my softball banquet, the whole team gets a certificate for being on the team and all. They went through both teams… ever said my name. They had forgotten me. (A lot of things went on this year and this was just like the last straw). As soon as the banquet was done I got out of there as fast as I could. I was crying. I couldn't believe that all 4 of my coaches could just sit up there and not notice that they forgot me. I had to get a parent to text the coaches and let them know that they forgot me that's how bad it was. Anthony didn't understand. He thought I was making a big deal out of it and stuff. I was shocked. I could tell something was wrong but I shook it off. I had exams coming up in 2 weeks and I had to focus. A week before all my major exams, he broke up with me. "We have different lives ahead, we are too different, it's not you, and it's me. I just don't think of you as a girlfriend. I do love you, you're a great girl. But you're not the girl for me. Etc" I was completely devastated. I was crying on the phone… I tried to say everything, ANYTHING to make him see that he was wrong. I tried to save the relationship but I was too late. He already made his decision and I hadn't even noticed. I was so crushed. I couldn't even look at him the next day at school. I was just trying to focus on my exams. But guess who showed up? Yes. Cody. He came to sit by me, comfort me. When he saw that I was trying to look at him he would stop me and tell me to look at him. He was actually there for me. It turns out; I aced all my exams except history. Which is good. The whole summer, I've been trying to get over him. But guess who comes back? Anthony. He leads me on, saying he wants to date me again, then he just calls it quits and says never mind. He does this to me 3 times. The last time I went through fire and flames trying to convince my parents to let me date him again and I finally got their permission and he said he wasn't ready to date. I couldn't just wait for him. He freaking proposed to me! Everything he said was a lie! Everything! I know now that I don't love him. Well... may love him but not near as much as I loved Cody, and now I am moving on and letting him go. But everything he has said to me still hurts. I've just 4gotten about it and pushed it to the side. I haven't dealt with it. And now I'm stuck. I need to deal with it. I've had the feeling that I need to cry for weeks but I cant. Cody isn't talking to me now because he is back with his latest girlfriend and doesn't care about anything but her so I don't have him to help me AGAIN. GUYS JUST SUCK! :(:(:(:(:(:( Well now you are caught up on my latest heart broken moments. Review plzzz! I love to read them! :)


	12. Chapter 12

The Game

So I thought that all the pain would end soon and I wouldn't have to see him again.

WRONG.

I decided to go to a baseball game with a bunch of my friends. Guess who was there? Oh yea. Anthony. I automatically saw him at the ticket stand. I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe it. Not here, not when I'm trying to have fun for once! UGHHH! My friends didn't understand... all i said was look over there. Then they saw. They acted like they understood and that we would avoid him. I was glad they were willing to do that for me. But right as I was getting ready to go get my ticket... his entire family came up to me. They said hey and how have I been doing. How was I supposed to react? So I just said hey and imp fine. Of course he was too much of a coward to face me truly. He was in the corner waiting and he just waved. All i'm good for is a stupid wave. Great. Could this get any worse? OH YES.

We walked around for a bit.. and every time i turned around a corner.. there he was. I didnt want to pass him i just wanted to turn around and go the other way but my friends were all " its ok we will block you and pass right by him." Yea Right. His little brother came up and hugged me saying he misses me. (God REALLY!) I could barely handle that. We ended up crossing paths at least 10 more times. Finally my friends and I sat down to watch the game... turns out its 10 feet from were he is sitting. GREAT! I was so uncomfortable. I could feel his eyes on me. My friends couldn't notice a thing. I was being pushed beyond my limit here. I couldn't handle much more. Then one of my best friends and another friend go up there and sit next to him, trying to get me to sit with them! OF COURSE I WON'T! I no its silly but I felt betrayed, like they choose his side over me. I was about to just get up and leave. Until when we got up and were passing right in front of him, not 5 feet even. My friends stop and i'm trying to get them 2 just keep moving but they are like, "Oh would you chill it's no big deal stop acting like that." I tried to explain that I just couldn't handle this right now and I needed to get away from here. So this guy (one of my best friend's friend O.o) basically yells, "Stop being so weak! Its nothing!" then another friend of mine, (girl) yells, "Yea girl, you're just mad because you don't have a boyfriend and I do!" That did it... it was bad enough that those words stabbed me... but he was right there when they said that... I just stood there and looked at everyone... then i (stupidly) took a glance and saw him looking at me, and i turned and ran towards the emptiest place with a table and just sat and had a breakdown. My friends tried to come over there but I just stood up and turned (with my eyes all nice and watery and red, make-up running) JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL AND YOU NEVER WILL! CLEARLY YA'LL DONT SEE HOW HARD THIS WAS FOR ME! YOU DIDNT EVEN CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Of course they didn't leave. So I grabbed my purse and my car keys and got up to leave. I had to pass were he was sitting again, but by then I didn't care I was just trying to get out of there.

_HE CAME DOWN THE STAIRS AND STOPPED ME. I WAS THINKING, O GREAT NOW HE GETS TO SEE WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME. GREAT. HE JUST PUTS HIS HANDS ON MY SHOULDERS AND ASKED ME IF I WAS OK. USUALLY I JUST LIE AND SAY IM FINE BUT CLEARLY I WASNT SO I JUST SAID HORRIBLE! AND BRUSHED HIS HANDS OFF ME AND RAN TO THE NEAREST EXIT! AS SOON AS I GOT MY CAR OPEN ( KINDA HARD TO DO THIS WITH TEARS IN YOUR EYES) I SHUT THE DOOR AND JUST CRIED MY BROKEN HEART OUT. FINALLY I WAS ABLE TO CALM DOWN AND JSUT HAD SOME SNIFFLES. I TEXTED MY MOM THAT I WAS COMING HOME AND TURNED ON THE CAR. AND I DROVE SLOW. THERE WAS NO RUSH TO GET HOME. I WANTED TO BE ALONE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE EVEN IF IT WAS IN MY CAR._

Next day.. Not one of my friends called... didnt check on me nothing. Then I hear he is having a birthday party and has invited half of my friends. Now i'm just... angry. So he can steal my heart and break it and steal my friends too? Oh yes because my friends will go, all I get is "oh we are just friends what's the big deal." Nothing is ever a big deal with them. Even one of my best friends who have been here with me through Cody and Anthony is going to go! HOW DID MY LIFE CHANGE SO QUICK?

Now i'm stuck in my room playing sad music and barely eating. I can't wait for fricking college i'm sick of high school. 2 more years ugh. Good luck getting through this.


End file.
